Stand Forever
by dreameroflife
Summary: Kendall Knight knew from the moment he laid eyes on Jo that she had a story to be told. And he'd be the one to stand forever and ever and listen. One shot song fic.


Hi! My name is Kim, and this is my first story I've ever uploaded. I wrote this a while ago, so my writing style has changed, but I still wanted to upload this for fun. This is a song fic based on Heffron Drive's song, Stand Forever. I would absolutely love reviews, and I happily take all criticism. Enjoy!

I also do not own any of Big Time Rush or its characters. Trust me, I wish I did, because Logan would be mine :)

* * *

><p>I walked into the room, all my senses immediately overwhelmed. People anywhere and everywhere. This was one of the many parties I had come to since becoming part of Big Time Rush. I turned and watched as James headed off towards the crowd, wasting no time. Logan had decided to stay home and read, something very Logan of him to do, and Carlos was out with the Palm Woods' resident ghost, Stephanie. I, on the other hand, had decided to come only because James couldn't come alone, and I enjoyed mingling, even if it was with people I didn't know and would probably never see again. I headed over to the punch table, grabbed a cup, and took a sip. Glancing around, my gaze stopped suddenly. Short, blonde, and brown eyed, she captured my attention from the moment my eyes laid sight on her. She was glaring at the scene unfolding before her, people dancing, laughing, having fun. I stood there quietly, watching her every move. She stood there with her arms crossed in the corner, not moving. Just glaring, watching. We both remained frozen for a few minutes, then her eyes flickered up towards me. She smiled, and I wasn't sure whether it was directed at me or not, but taking another drink, I was past it. Making my way through the crowd, I ended up a few inches in front of her. She was even more gorgeous up close, yellow hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. I immediately wanted to unremember her. I knew this girl was too good for me, and she would end up breaking my heart at some point, but I knew it was a long shot that this moment would ever erase from my memory.<p>

She looked at me, and gave me the once over. I smiled, and introduced myself.

"Kendall," I remarked, grinning from ear to ear. She glared me down, as she did the crowd. I knew I was crazy for thinking she had actually smiled at me, but at that point, I didn't care. I just wanted to know her name. "And you?" She looked pass me at the party, lights flashing different colors above us, glaring as the music pumped through the dancers' veins. I knew this wouldn't be easy. But the girls that were worth it always were the hardest to crack. I took her hand, and her eyes immediately found mine, brown glaring into green.

"What are you doing?" She spoke, and her voice was amazing. It was level headed, firm, and yet had a sense of vulnerability to it. I liked it. And the thing I liked the most was that, despite her question, she didn't let go.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me your name. I'll stand here forever and ever." I cracked another grin, knowing she would hate it, which made me like her all the more.

"Jo," she uttered, not looking at me. At that point, I was extremely happy. She gave in, and told me her name, and still, she didn't let go of my hand. She looked back up at me, and glared again. "Well?" she asked. "Are you going to let go of my hand or not?" She looked angry, but her voice gave her away. She sounded more as if she wanted me to hold on and never let go. I knew she had been hurt in the past, and I wasn't intending on doing the same.

"Do you do this to all the guys you meet, or just the ones you like?" I smiled, and waited for a response.

"Excuse me?" She looked angry and confused, but she waited, and still never let go.

"Well, I know you've been hurt before, so I just want to know if you shut out all the guys you meet or just the ones who you take an interest in," I said, knowing I was making her angry, yet hoping I was hitting a soft spot.

"You don't know me. And you don't know my past, so why don't you just leave me alone?" She yelled, but it couldn't have been heard over the pulsing sound of the beat of the music.

"You're right. We need to be alone. Come on," I said as I pulled her towards me, making our way through the seas of people towards a bedroom. As we arrived, she pulled her hand out of mine, and made me understand the meaning of the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

"Why did you drag me in here? I have a phone, friends at this party, and a loud ear piercing scream. If you seriously think that I'm _that_ girl, well then you—"

I cut her off with my lips meeting hers. She remained frozen, unsure of what to make of it, then relaxed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I snaked my arms around her waist, not wanting to let go. After a few moments, but what were the best few moments of my life, she withdrew, her eyes gazing into mine. "Kendall…" She trailed off, unsure of what to do. She let her guard down, let her walls crumble all around her. A teardrop fell, leaving a streak of water on her porcelain cheek. I wiped it off gingerly, for crying was the last thing I wanted to make her do.

"Jo, I know you're not that girl, and I'm not that guy. I felt something instantly the minute I saw you, and I just want to talk and get to know you. I know you have a story to tell, and just needed someone to listen. Well, here I am," I remarked, a dead serious look in my eye. She looked up, and realized I was serious. She nodded.

"Okay." And that was all that needed to be said. I led her to the large bed sitting in the middle of the room, and she sat down, her legs outstretched in front of her, crossed at the ankles. I joined her, keeping enough space between us that she would know to trust me. She looked over at me, I nodded, and that was all that I needed to do, for she dove head first into her life story…

The next thing I knew, it was seven a.m. the next day, sun shining in through the window on the far side of the room. I looked over and saw Jo, still sleeping, her blonde hair cascading over her face, hiding it partially from my view. We had fallen asleep talking, I realized. She had spilled her life story to me, and I was right. She had so much bottled up inside, I could tell that with each word she spoke her troubles were lifting off her shoulders, one by one.

I shook her gently, not wanting to scare her awake. Jo stirred, and her eyelids fluttered opened cautiously, aware of the bright light flowing into the room. She shot up suddenly, and realized it was the next day.

"Oh my gosh, it's morning. Kendall, I'm dead. I'm so dead," she said frantically, reaching for her phone from her pocket. "Five texts, three missed calls, two voicemails. I am so, completely dead." I pulled my own phone out of my pocket, and found the same thing on my screen. Seven text messages, four missed calls, and three voicemails, all from James, Carlos, and Logan. I knew they were probably worried, but last night, getting to know Jo, was worth it.

She got off the bed, and reached for her purse on the nightstand. "I have to go. Last night was amazing, I never realized I had so much on my shoulders. Thank you. I'll never forget you, Kendall." And she was gone.

No phone number, no last name, nothing. The best thing that had ever walked into my life had just walked out the door, with no means of ever finding her again. I sighed, but I knew she would come back into my life at some point. And I would stand forever and ever and wait for her.


End file.
